Musical Transformations
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Kaho lost her violin but the magic is still there.A few years later, she's attending a music college and enjoys her life with a new violin.What happens when she comes across this old violin?Len disppears, Ryou doesn't act his age, and is that Kazuki?


**Seo Hyun here! Wow, first fanfic for La Corda D'Oro! :D I'm excited! I have only written for Heart no Kuni no Alice, so please, be kind to my first chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: Hino's violin may have lost its magic but it's still out there... in the air! She continues her studies in music in college and through determination she places in the top 10 at her music school. One day, Kahoko walks by her old high school Seiso and she comes across and old violin sitting outside of the school. Mysterious things happen. Len disappears, Ryoutarou is not acting his age, and wait... is that Kazuki?<strong>

Chapter One: Are Violins Really Strangers?

Kahoko, aged 22 and college student of Hisaishi, she walks down the sidewalk carefree. She looks up into the sun and smiles. _Today seems like it's going to be a good day._ She sat down on the park bench and looked at her violin case. The red case was just slightly torn at its edges, but nonetheless, it was still in good condition. Kaho opened the case, but it wasn't the same violin that she used in high school. It was darker in color, but the golden string could be seen on the fourth string. Kaho reminisced about her old violin…

"_I have to get better Lili!" cried Kaho. The girl was desperate to catch up to the other competitors, especially Tsukimori-kun. She felt out of place and wanted to play as good as him. "But, Kaho-chan, you have to be careful," murmured Lili. Kaho paid no attention to Lili and as the third round appeared, she became more frantic. _

_Come on, though Kaho. She played with her emotions so strongly that all strings broke except for the golden string. The violin seemed to cry in pain before disappearing into thin air that day._

"Argh… I should really stop dwelling on the past," muttered Kaho.

"What was that?" asked a boy. He approached her from behind and startled Kaho.

"Tsuchiara-kun!" smiled Kaho. She turned around and looked at the green-headed boy. His handsome features stood out as well as his tall stature. "Yo, Hino-san, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was going to practice," said Kaho. "Don't you practice enough already?" said Ryou. "You're already in the top ten for violin section in our college and you're getting the scholarship to Vienna next year."

"But, I love the violin," said Kaho with a slight blush. "I just want to play it everyday."

"Is it because of Tsukimori?" asked Ryou. Now that he brought up the prodigy, Kaho stiffened a little bit. Thinking about Tsukimori made her feel uneasy. Ever since the prodigy left Japan to tour Europe in their early college years, Kaho felt a bit heartbroken. No confessions. No tears. But a bitter sense of regret.

Kaho frowned then smiled. "No, it's not. I'm just too excited, that's all." Ryou smiled and ruffled Kaho's hair. "Well, don't hurt yourself, okay?" said Ryou. He waved goodbye to her. Kaho waved and smiled to herself. _Tsuchiara-kun… you're always there for me… But I do wonder how Tsukimori-kun is… he hasn't come back to Japan for about two years now…_

Kaho decided to take a break for the day and walked towards Seiso High School. The school seemed so empty and silent, since it was a Sunday morning. The school was just so strange without any music passing through its doors. As Kaho walked by, she spotted a violin, just sitting there at the gates.

"Oh no!" cried Kaho. She rushed over and hoped that nothing damaged the violin. She examined it for a moment and saw that no damages were made. The violin was beautiful, especially the wood used to make the violin. Kaho looked around to see if there was someone but no one was there to claim the violin. She took a peek inside to see the maker and date of the violin, but there was nothing.

"That's strange," muttered Kaho. "There should be a small paper inside…" Kaho kept prodding carefully at the violin until a strange clicking noise appeared. "Huh?" Suddenly, a loud screeching noise came from the violin and it felt as if Kaho's ears went deaf. The noise seemed like it could be heard from miles and miles around the area. Once the noise stopped Kaho, clutching one ear, looked around. No one noticed.

"That was strange... maybe it was my imagination," said Kaho. But the noise felt so real and her ears were still ringing.

Kaho walked back to her small apartment and set the violin on a stand. As soon as she did that, her cellphone started to ring and she received a text from Tsukimori.

"Ehh? Tsukimori actually texted me!" Kaho looked at the text. For some reason, it was dated from about a few days ago. _Hmm... maybe the text lagged or something... that's weird. _But she still read the text anyways.

The text read: Hino…I'm coming back….

Kaho was confused. Not understanding the tone of the message, Kaho simply took it as "I'm finally finished with touring". She shrugged off the strange feeling and went to bed for a nap. Kaho looked at the clock... 2 p.m. _I better get up by five o'clock to get ready for the concert..._ And with a yawn she dozed off.

A few hours later….

*CRASH*

"Wah? Who was that?" cried Kaho. She grabbed the bedside lamp and carried it in one hand and slowly opened her bedroom door. A strange shadow emerged from the kitchen.

"EEEEPP! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" shouted Kaho. She was about to through the lamp before the figure answered her back. "Oi, Onee-san, don't scream in my ears. It hurts!" Kaho stopped mid-way and looked closely at the figure. The figure's height was up to Kaho's chest and it looked like a boy. Wait. It was a boy. She flicked on the lights and found a boy, around 10 years old standing in her kitchen.

"Ano…how did you get into my apartment?" asked Kaho. She looked quizzically at the boy. His aura seemed so familiar. "I don't know… I was just here," said the boy. He held his cellphone in his right hand and in his left hand was a piano book. _Hey…that cellphone looks that Tsuchiara-kun's…_

"Excuse me, but where did you get that phone?" asked Kaho.

"It's mine Onee-san. Who else?" said the boy with a slightly arrogant attitude.

"Are you sure you didn't take it?" asked Kaho. The boy frowned. "No. I don't steal."

"What piano piece are you holding?" asked Kaho. "It's La Campanella," replied the boy with a slight smirk on his face.

"What's your favorite composer?" asked Kaho, her eyebrows slightly creasing downwards. "Onee-san, your starting to annoy me. It's Chopin," replied the boy.

"What's your name?" asked Kaho. "Stop interrogating me! Take me home!" said the boy, slightly stomping on the floor. "Not until you tell me your name!" said Kaho persistently.

The boy sighed and put the cell phone in his pocket. "My name's Tsuchiara Ryoutarou."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... how was it? :D I loved La Corda D'oro anime and manga! It was truly inspiring for me (I play violin and piano). Kaho is so cute and funny... and a bit naive as well haha! Any suggestions for this story?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please... REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
